The To Do List
by KMK25
Summary: James leaves a to do list out, Lily sees it and likes what she sees


The To-Do List

And on your list of things to do  
Is make me fall in love with you  
Tyler Hilton- Glad

Lily was frantically searching her desk for a quill. She had to be at the Head's meeting in exactly fifteen minutes and she needed to plan out exactly what she wanted to say or else she knew nothing useful would be said, well nothing useful on her part. James Potter, her co-head had the uncanny ability to know exactly what to say without planning it out. Lily sighed and moved over to James' desk to see if he had a quill she could borrow. It was strange, for so many years James had been a constant annoyance to her and the last person she would have wanted or expected to be head boy but weirdly enough she worked really well with him and he actually was a really good head boy. James was much less of an annoyance now and so much more a friend, a very handsome friend a voice in Lily's head whispered.

Lily grinned to herself, yes James was quite good looking, unfortunately now that Lily decided to notice this fact he had stopped asking her out. Lily shook her head; it was ironic that as soon as she was ready to give James a chance he had given up on her. Well, Lily pondered, I guess I had it coming.

Lily found a quill lying on top a pile of used post it notes. She wasn't planning on snooping, she wasn't going to read the post it notes, but she noticed that the top one had her name on it. A curious person by nature, Lily naturally reached for the post it note and began to read.

To Do:  
Polish Wand  


Transfig essay  
Use bathroom  
Shower  
Quidditch practice  
Make Lily fall in love with me  
Write home  
Apply to Auror department  
Heads Meeting  
Potions essay  
Visit Kitchen

It was James's to do list for the day. Some of the things that he had written were ridiculous; did he really need to remember to use the bathroom? She hoped not. What really struck her was what made her look at the note before. _Make Lily fall in love with me. _What did that mean? Was he still interested and if he was, was he actually in love with her? Lily's heart fluttered and then began beating more quickly. Underneath the to do list she had just read was another with things checked off on it, the only thing left unchecked was _Make Lily fall in love with me _ the same was true for the to do list under that one and the one under that.

Lily sat there dumbfounded for a good five minutes. She felt as though she was floating outside her body, just watching herself. Lily picked up the quill she had planned to use on her own to do list for the heads meeting and wrote next to those fateful words, _help me fall in love with you. _

Lily knew that James would recognize her loopy handwriting, they'd passed enough notes during past classes. Lily rose without making her own list and went to the heads meeting.

She was late when she got there, late and unprepared. When she entered she gave the prefects and James a weak sorry and went to stand next to James. She let him go about the business they needed to discuss as her head was in the clouds. _what if I misinterpreted what James meant in his note? What if it was a joke, what if it was a really old to-do list that he had lying around from ages ago, James was a messy person... _Lily didn't realize when the meeting was over, James had to tap her on the shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

Lily looked at him and gave him the most truthful answer she could. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Well, if you need to talk you know where to find me." He said with a grin as they entered their common room.

Lily nodded her agreement, staying mute.

She didn't sit down, just stood in the middle of the room still in distress.

James didn't seem to notice as he slid into his chair at his desk.

_What's he doing? _Lily pondered. _Has he seen my note to him yet? _

"Lily?" James whispered turning in his chair, holding his to do list and a quill. He was marking off the things he'd already finished doing.

Lily gulped. "yes." She whispered.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, his hazel eyes searching her bright green ones. He noted that she looked like a deer stuck in the headlights with nowhere to turn.

Slowly, Lily nodded her head and whispered so James could barely hear her, "yes."

James' face broke into a huge smile. He knocked his chair over as he made his way to Lily. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were downcast, staring a hole through the floor.

Before she knew it, James' hands were cupping her face and slowly, slowly his lips came to rest on hers. He kissed her tentatively, not wanting to scare her, he wasn't expecting her to respond in a passionate and somewhat aggressive way. Suddenly, James wasn't sure how, he was knocked to the floor with Lily on top of him, attacking his lips with her own. When he felt her tongue enter his mouth he couldn't help but let a moan escape. His hands tangled in her red hair and he rolled them over so he was resting above Lily, kissing her like he was a starving man and she was the tastiest meal he'd ever eaten.

Eventually the two broke apart, the need for air too great to keep kissing the way they had been before. Both were quiet for a moment, catching his breath, but then he whispered in Lily's ear. "Don't worry, I'll help."

She smiled her approval and pulled him back to her for another kiss.

_I should've left those post it notes out long ago! _Thought James before he became completely immersed in Lily's kisses once again.

A/N: So I thought of this yesterday while I was listening to the song Glad by Tyler Hilton and it just had to be written!  
My own post it- to-do lists litter my desk. I always have to write things like eat and use bathroom and shower on the list so that when I do those things I can make a nice little check mark next to them hehe. Hope you all enjoy!

Please read and review!


End file.
